Broken
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Ginny finds herself left wanting in her relationship with Harry as it takes a turn for the worse, can Draco give her the things that it seems she's missing with Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Broken

A Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasly Paring

Ginny sat at Gryffindor table b Harry, his arm slung over her shoulders, and across from Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione kept glancing at each other, shoulders barely touching, hands laced under the table, Harry and Ginny simple smiled at each other as Harry removed his arm and began to eat. Ginny immediately tensed up and stirred around the food on her plate, she may have acted happy when anyone's attention was on her, but the truth was, that she wasn't, she was no where close to it. Harry may have treated her good in public, but when there wasn't anyone around, it had better be all about him, or it wasn't good for Ginny. Truth was, she never felt more alone than when she was around any of the others.

Mercury eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, filthy traitors the lot of them, all but one, it was she he was searching for, then he saw it, the lovely copper hair the seemed to have a life of it's own, the owner undoubtedly the youngest of the Weasly clan, Ginny. He watched the rigidity of her stance, how her back was completely straight although she was slightly hunched over, he could not see how she was eating, but she appeared to only be pushing her foot around her plate. Some would say he was obsessed, after all, he was **suppose** to hate her, she was after all a _blood traitor_, belonging to that Muggle loving father, Arthur Weasly, a 'disgrace to the name of wizards everywhere.' That's what his father told him. But he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she had grown a lot since her first year, in the four years that she had been there the transformation was incredibly, gone was the little girl that stuck by Harry's side for everything yet almost never spoke up, she was now an incredibly outspoken young woman, her hair less wild, hung down her shoulders with a light curl at the end and a shine to it, no longer dull. Her freckles had become less prominent and now only accentuated her fine facial features. She had grown much taller, nearly as tall as himself, and her eyes sparkled with fire behind them, that was, whenever she wasn't around scar head, when she was around him, she seemed more like a shell, the brilliant woman he was drawn to disappeared, she just sat by his side, not talking, her eyes looking hollow, agreeing with whatever he was saying, Draco wondered what had occurred to present this change. He watched her across the table, she looked over at scar head _No that couldn't be, did she just glare at him?_ He thought to himself, it certainly looked like it, but his imagination could be running awry again. _What to do, A Malfoy wanting A Weasly, father gonna just love this._

Ginny looked up at Harry and glared at him, she hated him so much, but was so afraid to leave him, he owned her heart, and could crush it at will. She listened to Hermione brag about a new spell she learned. _Well good for you! How...**GREAT** that you can succeed in every little thing you do while the rest of us have to struggle._ Ginny thought vindictively as she listened to the topic of conversation take a turn, this time Ron was talking about Quidditch, god she couldn't stand it, and this only got Harry started in talking, her brother sucked as Keeper, why could no one else besides the other houses see that, and her that is. Finally Ginny had had enough, and she snapped, he mouth opened and someone entirely not her began to yell at them.

"Oh my freaking God! Why can't you morons get it though your stupid heads that I don't give a flying flick about anything you say! Harry, with you all it is is Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, and Ron same with you, that is if your not talking about Hermione..." Which at this point, Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. "And Hermione, 'I learnt this spell and I learnt that one, and I got _another_ A, and I got this many house points, NO ONE FREAKING CARES!!" Ginny yells and Hermione, Ron, and Harry look at her in a hurt manner.

"Ginny..." Harry says and quickly his anger gets the best of him. "What in the bloody hell is your problem! You have no right yelling at us like that, now apologize to Hermione and Ron." He says grabbing her arm.

"I **AM NOT** apologizing to them, I meant what I said!"

"NOW, Ginny..." Harry says curtly, he was becoming very pissed.

"No!" She yells as he grabs her hand under the table and everyone thinks it's over and return their attention to their own food and conversations, however, all is not well under the table, Harry has her hand in a vice grip and is squeezing her hand and moving the bones, crunching them, Ginny tries desperately not to cry out in response, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Dumbledore cleared the plates, signaling the end of Lunch break, and everyone got up from their tables, Malfoy watched Ginny virtually flee from the table beside Harry. He used the commotion to his advantage and carefully slipped out behind her, watching her run out of the castle onto the grounds, he followed her and watched her precariously as she neared the lake edge, she looked out onto the water in a way that made him feel very nervous, she looked almost suicidal. He jogged over to her and placed a hand on shoulder, only to find her whipping around and her wand in his throat.

"God..Weasly, chill it's me, and I don't currently have my wand out to hex you into oblivion, so could you kindly remove yours from my throat." He said with his trademark sneer. _Oh yeah, that'll get her to tell you what's wrong._

_"Malfoy_..." She begins, but seeing as he wasn't about to kill her she decided to drop her tone to something less venomous. "Sorry, but you scared me, and your usually such a hardass anyway that I figured your were coming out to gloat." She says as she drops her wand and sticks it in her pocket.

"Hey...I'm not always like that." He says puzzled at the venom in her tone, she was never **that** upset with him, something must be bugging her. "So is 'The-boy-who-lived- the perfect perfect boyfriend?" He says sort of vindictively, he just hated Potter so much he couldn't help it. But with the shiver that passed over her body, and how she tensed up at his name it indicated that he might be right. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"None of your business Malfoy!" She yells as she sits down on the grass looking out onto the water. "It's nothing I can't handle myself." She says, her voice barely a whisper.

"But there is something to be handled?" He inquires as he sits down on the ground by her, all venom in his voice gone, just simple and serious.

"Why are you here Draco?" She asks pitiably, it had sounded like she'd given up.

"I came to see if you were okay." He says looking away, unable to stand her intense amber gaze. "It looked like you were hurt or something." He says and as his shoulder bumps hers accidentally he can feel her flex her hand, her muscles ripple under the small motion.

"I'll be okay..." She murmurs, it wasn't very convincing, she cradled her arm gently in an attempt to stop the throbbing pain. "I'll be okay."

He listened to her murmur, he wasn't convinced and wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince, him, or herself. He watched her flex her hand and on reflex reached out and grabbed her hand. He saw it was red and bruised, it had swollen slightly and she recoiled when he touched it, he assumed her to be in pain.

"Who did this? Was it Scarhead?" Draco asks, anger rising in his voice, if Saint Potter had the audacity to hurt a girl, not any girl, Ginny Weasly, then that was good enough reason for him to kill the Limey Bastard.

"Don't call him that!!" Ginny yelled on reflex, fire flickering behind her eyes. "Yeah, it was him, it was because I wouldn't apologize to Hermione and Ron for what I said, I expect you heard me, and I told him I wouldn't because I meant every word." She says glancing down.

"And right you are, you shouldn't have to apologize to that git for telling the truth, no matter how much he doesn't wanna hear it." He says gently cradling her hand in his own.

"I know...sometimes, he's just so----unbearable. He wants it to be all about him all the time, and I can't handle that kind of dysfunctional relationship right now. I mean, I used to love him, but--now... I just don't know...I certainly don't love him anymore, but I'm too afraid to leave him. He'd completely smear my name, say I cheated on him or something like that." She says looking him directly in his mercury colored eyes, they were beautiful, **he** was beautiful, and he was acting so caring towards her right now. She wondered how many people actually got to see this side of Malfoy.

"If he's like that towards you then you shouldn't stay with him to begin with, and if he attempts to smear your name, he's even more of a coward than I first thought, who would believe him, certainly not your own brother, not without talking to you first, and I thought that Mud---Hermione was your friend? Wouldn't she stick up for you then." He asks her, carefully gauging the reactions that passed over her face.

"Yes she is, and true, I guess I'm just terrified of being alone again, like I was before Harry, no one pays any attention to me when I'm not with him---God that sounds horrible, it sounds like I'm an attention whore." She says to herself, eyes leaving his.

He hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her up so she was eye level with him.

"It doesn't, it's not a bad thing that you want to have someone pay attention to you, you deserve someone who will actually accept you for yourself. I've seen you two together, and it's not like your really there Ginny. It's like you go on auto-pilot." He says looking at the shock on her face and adds. "What?"

"You called me Ginny."

"Well, yeah, it is your name right." He says slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's just so unexpected, _**Draco**_." She says drawling his name out sensuously. "But your right, I do need to get away from him." She says slowly, as if taking her time to process what she had just said.

"Well if it helps, I'll be here for you. I'll even help you if you want."

"Would you really?" She asks him, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes..I would." He says as his lips crush down onto hers in a soft but passionate kiss.

A.N. Well there it is, the first chapter, now I just typed this up on a random idea, and don't kill me for ending it there, this is my first time writing anything in the Harry Potter spectrum, not to mention a D/G fic. Sorry for making Draco so fluffy nice out of character, but he barged into my brain and demanded it that way. Also, I know a lot of you will have big problems with my portrayal of the Ginny/Harry relationship, but I think they are generalized as too nice and sweet, I wanted to portray them as they really could be. 'If Harry can be that mean to his friends on occasion when he's stressed' I said to myself. 'What would happen if Ginny was there?' And that's basically how this fic came about, I'm already planning the next chapter, but please, R&R in the meantime, I'm sure it will help me and let me know of any suggestions you have, I'd be more than willing to put them in, anyway---I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Broken Chapter Two_

**Disclamer: I forgot to do this in the first chapter. Not mine, like I could be brilliant enough to write anything remotely simliar to J.K.'s. Nope, I just worship the characters she writes and then twist and turn them for my own pleasure and how I see fit. lol. ****σ****SW****σ**

**A.N.1 Sorry if this chapter's a little short, but I had to end it where I did to get it set up for chapter three, please don't lynch me for it.**

Ginny feels something luring her out of her world of dreams, it was the only time that she felt at peace when she was dreaming, well, there was **one** other time she felt that way, when she was with Draco. It had been a week since their meeting down by the lake and their meetings had become more and more frequent. Ever since their kiss, they had been increasingly different around each other and Ginny had also become increasingly distant and withdrawn from her friends. After much coxing, Ginny finally opened her large sleepy amber eyes.

"Gin, love, time to get up." Hermione says chuckling at her reluctance to awaken. "Come with me to bathe."

Ginny stretched as seh slid out of the covers, she had slept in her sports bra and shorts because it was very hot last night, and walked over to her trunck, grabbing her bathing supplies, then following Hermione to the Head Girl's Bathroom. As they arrive in front of a Portrait of _Morgan Le Fey _Hermione gives her the password, '_Fey Magi_' and they proceed in. Hermione headed over to the shower and Ginny filled up the tub, slipping in and soaking her sore and aching body, particularly her ass, easing away the pain from her last encounter. Quite a while later Hermione, whom by this point is dressed and ready, gently lays a hand on Ginny's shoulder causing her to start.

"Ginny, better hurry and get ready, I'm all finished and ready to go." Hermione says in a gentle tone.

"Go ahead Hermione, I want to stay here a bit, I'm goign to soak a bit more and then wash my hair."

"Alright, I'll see you later then Ginny." Hermione says looking at her oddly, she wasn't sure about Ginny lately, she was certainly acting odd, but evidently she wanted to be alone and all she could do was give her that, and hope that Ginny would come to her if there was anything **really** wrong.

"Yeah, see-ya Hermione." Ginny says distantly as she closes her eyes and submerges herself underwater. About five minutes later she emerges and is slightly gasping for air. She grabs her shampoo from the edge of the bath tub, Jasmine flavored, and massaged it deep in her hair, she then went under again, making sure to rinse it all out, and repeated the process with her conditioner. She stepped out with a _Slytherin Green _colored towl on and began to dry off with a warming spell. She slipped on her school uniform and brushed out her hair, it was now silky smooth and you could smell Jasmine all around her, she sprayed a little Jasmine scented perfume on and walked out of the bathroom, supplies in hand. She returned to Gryffindor tower, and placed her bathing objects where they were suppose to be, by this time it was breakfast, therefore she ventured down to the Great Hall. She looked at Harry on the end of the table with everyone sitting by him, giving him a look as if he were something particularly nasty, she headed down to the end of the table, by the fire, and sat by herself eating her meager breakfast. The second she had finished she got up to leave, partially because they had all been giving her looks the entire time she was eating, and partially because she simply wanted to get out of there. She flounced out the door and went to return to her tower, she had about two hours to kill before her double potions class, which wasn't bad, she saw Draco in there, and she was very good at potions, Proffessor Snape had even forgoed insulting her because she had a real knack for it. She had every intention of heading straight to the tower that fine afternoon, but apparently, the fates, and someone else, had something else planned for dear Ginny Weasly.

Draco watched Ginny walk back to her tower, he had slipped out of the Great Hall shortly after she had. He watched how she swayed her hips sensuously, albeit unconcious of the fact, and a hungry gleam found it's way into his eye. He watched her _**oh so carefully**_ and followed her, he had something planned for this temptress.

**A.N.2 Well that's this chapter, I know, horrible of me to leave you there, but I had to, it fits in well were I'm going with the next chapter, and I'm just a sucker for cliff hangers too. Well let me know what you think. Ideas along with constructive criticism are always welcomed, and ****please**** don't obsess over OOC-ness, I'm working on it, and they tend to be out of characted in my head. Anyway, hope you enjoyed yourself and let me know...thanx.**

**η**** Styx Swimmer ****η**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Ginny stopped all of the sudden thinking to herself _I don't want to go back to the dormitories and wait..._

"All I really wanna do is see him again, I'd give anything for it." She says as she stares at the floor and Malfoy takes this chance to sneak up behind her and snake a hand on her wrist. "Draco!" She yells in surprise and joy.

"Hello Ginny." He says, silky smooth baritone making her shiver.

"I was just thinking about you."

"I know." He says smiling at the blush that crept on her face, a Weasly trait, he noticed.

"Oh god, I didn't say that out loud did I?" She asks completely mortified.

"Yeah, you did." He says chuckling at her. "Come here, I've got something to show you." He says as he grabs her hand dragging her into the abandoned Alchemy classroom, Hogwartz had offered it for two years and with only three students signing up, they decided to cancel it. Only few knew the classroom was there, so there was no chance that they would be interrupted.

"So what did you want to show me?" Ginny asks a little nervously, she remembered what happened the last time Draco dragged her into an abandoned classroom and she self-consciously stroked her collar bone.

"Oh, just something amazing..." Draco says vaguely as he walks around the classroom, eventually coming up behind her as she approaches the desk in the front.

"What?" Ginny asks, curiosity piqued.

"This..." Draco says as he claims her mouth in a vicious and passionate kiss, she immediately responds and clasps her arms around his neck, stroking his hair line, she shivers as she feels his hands creep up her thighs and he shoves her up onto the desk. Fiery kisses and soft spoken words passed between the two and then after an hour and a half of snogging, Ginny began to straighten out her shirt and her disheveled appearance in front of the mirror she had _Accio'd_ there, she was in the process of attempting to fix her hair when Draco came up and grabbed her around the waist, head laying on her right shoulder, looking perfect as ever.

"You know, you may not have to fix your appearance, but I do, you did quite a number on me this time, I never knew teachers desks could be that educational."

"Oh yes they can and you know I'm all about the...educational...properties in Hogwartz." He says as his hand slips down the front of her shirt. And listens gleefully as Ginny moans.

"Stop that." She says softly as she moves away from him and preforms a simple charm so she looks good as new, except for the slight sweat covering her body from his mere touch. "I've gotta get ready. And so do you."

"Oh come on, stay here, with me, we can ditch." He says pulling her close to him and kissing her again.

"Double-Potions? I think not. I just got it so Snape doesn't completely want to murder me, I'm not screwing that up for a snogging session with you." She says and looking at his mock wounded face adds. "Not that I don't enjoy it." And smiles.

"Aw..Professor Snape wouldn't notice."

"Hun...he's head of your house and we're the two best students there, trust me..we'd be missed." She says as she kisses him quickly and heads for the door.

"Uhn-uh, your not getting off that easy." He says and he pulls her towards him and covers her lips with his hungrily as she surrenders to his passion.

0o0o0o0o0

Ginny and Draco run into the Potions classroom about two minutes after Double Potions were to start, they were both covered with a thin layer of sweat that told more than them simply, rushing to get there, and bumping into each other.

"Mr. Malfoy...Ms. Weasly, you two are late, five points from both your houses." Snape says with his back turned to the chalk board still writing whatever he was writing, the students in the classroom gasped with shock, he'd never taken points from his own house before, he must be in a foul mood, best not to mess up today.

Instead of taking her normal seat by Harry she went to the empty desk at the front of the class and got out her quill and parchment and began diligently copying down the instructions for their latest potion. The board was charmed so within ten minutes all one hundred steps to the complicated potion would disappear. Everyone hurried as soon as he stepped away from the board. Ginny, whom had gotten there late, but been copying before he stepped away from the board was already way ahead of everyone else, within seven minutes she had finished and raised her hand in the air, waiting patiently for the professor to call upon her.

"Ms. Weasly, is there something you are incapable of understanding." Professor Snape says in a tone about as beguiling as a snake.

"No Professor, I was only wondering if I was allowed to begin working on my potion, I've finished copying down the instructions you've laid out for us on the board." She says modestly, as to not invoke his legendary temper.

"Impossible." He spits out. "No one could have copied them down that fast, and you came in late." He says glaring at her.

"Professor..." Malfoy says speaking up. "I am also done."

Professor Snape walks over and takes a look at Draco's notes. Nodding his head in approval.

"Very well done Mr. Malfoy. You may take a seat up at the front by Ms. Weasly, who's notes are remarkably like yours." Snape says as he quickly glances over Ginny's notes. "Let's see if the two of you can conjure up a Thought-Hearing Potion before the rest of the class." He says and motions for Draco to move, and he does so. The pair begin to work diligently, as the rest of the class struggle with it, they press on very smoothly, the only kink in the plan was the fact Draco kept brushing Ginny's finger with his own which kept distracting her. At the end of the first half of Double-Potions, they raised their hands in the air signaling for him to come and check, for they were done with their potion. Professor Snape inspected the potion very **very** carefully. And when he could find nothing bad to say about it he announced the class.

"Ms. Weasly and Mr. Malfoy have managed to concoct the correct potion well before the time-limit, unlike you sorry lot. Now let us see if it works. Will the pair of you drink from the vials you've filled?" He asks as they drink without hesitation. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, think of a color and tell only me, make no indication of the color." And after a moment Draco whispers a color in Snape's ear at which he sneers at but then addresses Ginny. "Ms. Weasly, what color is young Mr. Malfoy thinking of."

Ginny concentrates for a moment, trying to sort through all of the messages to meet with him after Double-Potions and finally finds the color, she giggles a bit as she finds it.

"Rosemary Red." Ginny answers with a slight giggle still present in her voice.

Everyone holds their breath in anticipation, if she was right, then it would be amazing. But if she was wrong, the Professor would scorn her for it, they didn't know which would be better or worse.

"Ms. Ginny Weasly." Snape says sneering awfully at her. "Is correct, that is the exact color young Master Malfoy told me. You two, may be dismissed from my class, since this is what all these dung heads will be doing for the rest of the class. Here is a pass from me if anyone questions you." Snape says as two pieces of paper fly in his hands. "Now get out of my site." He says smiling as he watches the pair skedaddle out of his classroom.

0o0o0o0

Ginny and Draco had been walking around the school for a while, but with nothing to do and still about two hours before the second half of potions was over they were getting increasingly bored, and Ginny really didn't like the look in Draco's eyes.

"Draco...dear...why are you looking at me like that?" She asks very curious but also very nervous.

"Whatever do you mean love?" He asks innocently, or mock innocence rather.

"Your looking at me in a strange way and that normally doesn't turn out good for me, well it turns out good..but I usually end up being slammed into a desk, which does hurt awfully bad." She says smiling and throwing in a pout for good measure.

"Yeah, but I more than make up for the pain now don't I?" He smiles cunningly as he walks back and forth in one spot.

"What are you doing??" Ginny asks and then she hears a creaking of stone and the Room of Requirement slowly forms into view. "Draco---" However her sentence was lost as she was pulled into the room and slammed against the wall. "Well at least this time it's a wall." She murmurs to herself, however within about three minutes her brain is rendered incapable of thinking as he moves from her mouth to the soft spot by her ear, after that he trails downwards, nipping along the way, until finally his teeth scrap over her breasts and it's a major stroke to his ego as she gasps a little and her head rolls back, and he still continued to move downwards.

0o0o0o0o0

2 hours later

Harry was walking down the hall, the next D.A. meeting was to start in about an hour and he wanted to get set up for it. He had been looking for Ginny but had been unable to find her, he needed to discipline that girl. She had been outwardly disrespectful to him for a little over a week now. He walked past the hallway three times until the Room of Requirement finally came into view. But instead of the completely empty chamber that he was thinking he would get, instead he sees Ginny clinging to the wall and Draco Malfoy's head was up her skirt.

**"GINNY, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"** Harry bellowed as he saw the sick seen between the two.

0o0o0o0o0

Ginny was snapped out of her ecstasy as she heard Harry bellow at her name, she looked up, amber eyes staring terrified into emerald green ones. The sudden rigidity in her body alerted Draco as to the other presence in the room and he dutifully took his head out of her skirt and looked up at him. _Potter._

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here Scarhead." He says with his general cockiness, his tone not revealing any emotion, his eyes however, were a different story, with his attention still on the quivering form of Ginny Weasly beside him, they showed concern and sympathy, the cool steel depths also burned with a fiery rage. Potter had Ginny absolutely terrified and that would not do, it simply wouldn't. "Obviously as you've discovered our activities you can see that Gin's wised up, she's sick of having a maniac like you for a boyfriend. And frankly anyone that would hurt a girl deserves to be sent to Azkaban in my opinion." He says stepping in front of her.

"Keep your head out of other people's business **Malfoy!**" Harry bit out angrily.

"I wouldn't have to be in your business if you actually took care of your women." Draco snarled as words formed on Harry's lips no one in the room thought they'd ever hear.

**"AVADA---"**

**"PETRIFUCUS TOTALUS!" **Ginny shouted before Harry could finish the killing curse. As she looked down at Harry, frozen like a statue on the floor, she then looked up at Draco. "Are you alright Draco?" She asks, amber eyes holding much concern.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Draco asks rubbing up and down on her arms.

"Y-yeah, just shaken up."

"Okay." He says quietly as he stands behind her, hands on her waist, as she goes to address Harry.

"Harry..." She sighs heavily, she hated to do this to him. "...I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend I'm alright with everything you do to me, and I can't pretend I love you anymore. Because I don't, I love Draco..and don't even try to say I don't know what I'm talking about, he's a decent boyfriend, and he's given me something that no one else has given me. He actually loves me in return." She says with a smile lighting her face as Draco kisses her temple. "I'm sorry Harry, but don't talk to me, when you see me in the hallways, leave me alone, you know I know plenty of curses and am quicker on the draw than you. Just, forget about me...go to some hussy that will take all the shit you dish out, because Harry, you don't own me anymore. _You never did, stay out of my life."_ She says sadly as she turns to Draco planting a shy and gentle kiss on his lips. "Take me away from him Draco." She says as Draco's hand snakes around her waist and he leads her out of the R.O.R. Leaving Harry to come off of his curse in a few hours time, or until Hermione got there.

**A.N. Well that's the chapter, sorry it took me so long to get up, but I was very stuck on how to word it. I hope the lead in from chapter two was well organized, and as for Ginny's long speech at the end, it's most likely I screwed up the comma placement, because when right all but the first three paragraphs in about two minutes, that tends to happen. Anyway, give me anything you can, suggestions too. R&R, and I hope you liked it.**

**§StyxSwimmer§**


End file.
